goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and june rules the world 2: preformance tour in hollywood
Henry and june rules the world 2: preformance tour in hollywood Transcript (20th Century Fox logo) (Regency Enterprises logo) title: FOX 2000 PICTURES and REGENCY ENTERPRISES presents (at the performance tour in Hollywood) Rob Paulsen: Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls. Live at the performance of Hollywood. it's Henry and June rules the World 2! title: HENRY AND JUNE RULES THE WORLD 2: PREFORMANCE TOUR IN HOLLWOOD (audience applauds) Rob Paulsen: With your host Chip N Dale! (audience applauds) Rob Paulsen: With your 3 guest sisters. (audience applauds) Rob Paulsen: Featuring The co-stars in this film are: michelle Keegan, olly murs, michael buble, freddie flintoff, david williams, simon cowell, alesha dixon, eden sher, amanda holden, the olsen twins, zac effron and neil patrick harris (audience applauds) Rob Paulsen: and now give it up for Henry and June! (audience applauds) Henry: Good evening, everybody. I am the boy named, Henry. and this is my girl, June. June: Nice to meet you, folks. (everybody giggles) Henry: Now tonight is going to be super fantastic. June: I can't wait to see what's happening. Henry: Exactly, June. I know what's happening. June: Well sure it is, Henry. Because it is really soon. Henry: Yes. I agree with you. June: Gosh I'm so excited to the new song. Henry: Well then let's sing the song together. (everybody cheering) Henry: Could you be a teenage idol Could you be a movie star When I turn on my TV Will you smile and wave at me Tellin' Oprah who you are is strange So you want to be a rock star With blue eyed bunny's in your bed Well remember when you're rich that you sold yourself for this You'll be famous 'cause you're dead Henry: So don't go higher for desire Put it in your head Baby Hollywood is dead You can find it in yourself June: I don't want to take you dancing When you're dancing with the world Well you can flash your caviar and your million dollar car I don't need that kind of girl But you could be that next sensation Or will you set the latest style You don't need a catchy song 'Cause the kids will sing along When you sell it with a smile June: So don't go higher for desire Put it in your head Baby Hollywood is dead You can find it in yourself June: So don't fly higher, for your fire Put it in your head Baby Hollywood is dead You can find it in yourself Keep it on your head Hollywood is dead Henry: Well you can do the mighty tango You can strut your little thing You can swing from vine to vine While the kiddies wait in line With the money in their hands June: But if you get to California Save a piece of gold for me If it's the only thing you'll save Then I'll bet you'll never wave when I watch you on TV Henry & June: So don't go higher for desire Put it in your head Baby Hollywood is dead you can find it in yourself So don't fly higher, for your fire Put it in your head Baby Hollywood is dead You can find it in yourself Henry, June & Chorus: Keep on loving what is true and the world will come to you You can find it in yourself Love what is true and the world will come to you You can find it in yourself No no no no no Keep it in your head, Hollywood is dead Come, come Hollywood is dead babe woo hoo Oh Hollywood is dead yeah yeah Oh Hollywood is dead babe woo hoo Keep on loving what is true and the world will come to you Hollywood is dead, get it in your head, Hollywood is dead (Everybody applausing) Rob Paulsen: Great job Henry and June. you did awesome job today for singing Hollywood by Michael buele. Henry: Thanks mr. Paulsen. (At the airport where H and J flew from hollywood to los Angeles) Henry: hey, June. Look, judges from britain's got talent June: you're right. it is the judges from the tv show. Henry: Hello, judges. Judges: Hello Kids. June: What did you guys up to? Judge 1 (simon cowell): Well we are planning for what's new for entertainment people. that's why we are here. Henry: Wow that is way to cool. Judge 3 (alesha dixon): we're going to show you a hotel, it's called days inn. June: Exactly, Alesha. (At days inn) Henry: room 158? June: yes. (Inside room 158) Henry and June: wow. June: a bathroom, and a bedroom. Is it fancy? Henry: yes. June: let's see what the light goes (Light turns on) June: wow. Magic. (Light turns off) Henry: now, which bed shall we use? The one with the tv? June: yes. We'll sleep in that room tonight. Henry: good. Who isn't grubbier? June: well, a bathroom. Let's get in. (In the bathroom) June: (takes off her clothes, except her cai vest and bloomers underwear) water's fresh. is it hot, henry? Henry: (takes off his clothes except his underwear) yeah june. (In the tub shower) Henry: (stepped in the tub shower) come on june, step in the tub! Time to scrub it out! June: okay. Henry: come on buddy june, time to sing the CBeebies wash song! Henry: (in his TV show voice) one, two, three, four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (audience cheering and wooing) Lilly Crumpington: good one! Betty anne bongo: well done guys.